


Cinderella The Maid

by GemmaWritesStories



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaWritesStories/pseuds/GemmaWritesStories
Summary: Cinderella is the current maid for the Tremaine family and she couldn’t love it anymore. They are bossy, lazy and rude and Cinderella has to do everything for them. This is her life.This is basically a story an Cinderella if the Tremaines weren’t her stepfamily and she worked as a maid. Everything that happens to her is how she enjoys to be treated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so I hope you enjoy

Cinderella woke up to the sun shining through the thin crack in her window. She hesitated for a few moments, still not fully awaken from her dreams quite yet. She sat up in her small, rickety bed and glanced at the clock placed beside her bed. The clock read the numbers 05:06am. She rubbed her eyes gently and swung her legs over her bed and stood up. Unlike her ladys, Cinderella loved the morning and couldn’t wait to face the day ahead. 

She carefully turned on the shower tap and watched as the cold water trickled into the small wooden tub below. Quickly removing her nightgown, she stepped under the light stream. Her body was immediately woken up by the cold pour. Cinderella quickly rubbed over her body with a meagre bar of soap before stepping out into the cold bite of her attic air. 

Next on the list was to get dressed. Her maid uniform was already laid out and ready. She first pulled the long, itchy brown dress over her head and onto her body. Then she picked up the thin stained apron and neatly tied it around her waist. Lastly she slipped her small feet into a pair of brown flats and began to brush out her long blonde hair. She preferred to tie her hair back and out of her face so it wouldn’t get in the way of her doing her chores. Finally she was ready to begin her day. 

She quietly stepped out the door of her attic and began carefully making her way down the many steps. Once she reached the bottom she headed straight for the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for her ladys. They were very greedy and last night had ordered Cinderella to make them a breakfast of pancakes, sausages, bacon and eggs with syrup and orange juice. Her hands moved quickly as it went to and from the stove, making sure each part was perfect. Right as she began plating the food, a bell on the wall started ringing. That meant the girls were awake. 

“CINDERELLA” 

She heard one of them yell. After hurriedly fixing the plates and grabbing the tea she made her way out the door and up the grand staircase. She reached Anastasia’s door first and after a final sweep with her eyes to make sure everything is perfect she used her shoulder to push the door open. 

“Good morning Miss Anastasia” greeted Cinderella with a light curtsy. Anastasia was currently sitting up in her bed, red locks in a big nest atop her head and beady black eyes glaring straight at Cinderella. “What took you so long” She snapped. “My apologies Miss” Cinderella said with a mumble. “Whatever” Growled Anastasia. “Take my laundry and have it back in an hour. One hour” Ordered Anastasia before shooing her off with a flick of her wrist. Cinderella stepped out the room and gently closed the door. 

She then opened the door to Drizella's room and repeated the same process. “Good morning Miss Drizella” said Cinderella once again. “How dare you make me wait that long maid” Huffed Drizella. “Hurry up and get on with my ironing and once your finished with that you will dust my bedroom and then run me a bath” listed Drizella with a smirk. One of her favourite pastimes was ordering Cinderella about. She always had an endless list of chores for her to complete. Without saying a word, Cinderella picked up the ironing basket and gracefully carried it out the door. She closed it behind her and headed back downstairs to begin her long day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know lady Tremaine is quite our of character in this story so it won't be entirely accurate. This is just how I envision her to be in my story.

Cinderella headed downstairs and placed down the items in her hands. Before she could carry on with her chores she had to serve Lady Tremaine. Lady Tremaine was the worst of the three and was the one who taught her daughters to be so selfish and spoiled. Cinderella was going to start making breakfast before she remembered she hadn't yet asked for her choice. Cinderella quickly smoothed out her apron and carried on up the stairs once again to serve.

Cinderella approached the door and took a deep breath in before stepping inside. Once she was in the room she gently closed the door behind her. Lady Tremaine was sitting upright in her large bed and had her eyes still straight on Cinderella.

"Good morning M'lady" said Cinderella with a curtsy. "How dare you leave me waiting this long maid!" Snarled Lady Tremaine. The lady's of the manor never ever used Cinderella's name as they never even bothered to learn what it was. "My sincere apologies M'lady" replied the maid. "I don't care able your stupid excuses! Now make me some eggs" Cinderella took about step forward before asking "What kind of eggs would you like Madame?" Lady Tremaine sighed angrily and glared daggers towards her maid. "Any kind. Now get on with it this instant!" Ordered the Lady before shooing her off. 

Cinderella rushed downstairs and decided to prepare some scrambled eggs. She quickly made it exactly how Lady Tremaine preferred before adding it to a plate. Once she was done she headed straight back upstairs and once again entered the room.

She walked up to beside the bed and placed it down on the table. "Here you are Madame" said Cinderella gracefully. Lady Tremaine looked ungratefully at the plate before her eyes snapped onto the obedient maid in front of her. "I don't want scrambled eggs!" She snapped before sending the plate crashing onto the floor. "I'm not hungry anymore. Clean that plate up right now" Cinderella nodded before picking up her dustpan and brushing up the broken shards of the plate. After she was done she stood up, waiting for her next order. Lady Tremaine once again glared at her. "I am not in need of you anymore. Run along and get on with the laundry" She once again dismissed the maid. Cinderella quickly curtsied and left the room. Before she even made it back to the stairs she heard a yell from Anastasia's room.

CINDERELLA! I WANT MY PILLOWS FLUFFED! NOW!!!

Cinderella quickly changed back directions and walked towards where Anástasia was lounging in the day rooms. 

Cinderella entered the room and Anastasia's beady eyes quickly landed on her. "Get over here and fluff my pillows this instant" Cinderella gently walked over to Anastasia and did as she asked. 

"I'm want to go shopping with Drizella now so run along and get the car ready" Anástasia said carelessly gazing out the window.

Cinderella indeed ran downstairs to inform the driver of Anastasia's request before sitting quietly in the back

A FEW HOURS LATER 

The two sisters had entered multiple shops already and were nowhere near done. "Here you go Stinky" said Drizella after tossing another bag of clothes towards Cinderella. They giggled as they entered another shop full of frilly pink outfits. "Hurry up and go fetch us some outfits" One ordered and Cinderella indeed did as asked. 

"THIS DRESS HAS A HOLE IN IT" "THIS IS YOUR FAULT MAID"! Yelled Drizella from inside a cubicle. Drizella stormed out of the dressing room before pointing at Cinderella. "GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND FETCH US SOME FOOD YOU STINKY MAID!


End file.
